In order to investigate the effects of early punitive experience on the development of attachment to a rearing figure and on subsequent socialization, infant squirrel monkeys were raised with inanimate surrogate mothers that administered punishment in the form of airblast. Punishment occurred on a random basis throughout the day but was controlled to the extent that approximately 40 airblasts were delivered daily, five days per week. In addition, punishment was administered only when an infant was in contact with its surrogate. Infants reared in such a manner spent approximately 10% less time in contact with their surrogates compared with nonpunished controls, and in a choice situation showed less of a preference for their rearing surrogate. Punished infants were also found to have higher basal levels of plasma cortisol that nonpunished control infants and tended to have an atypical decreased cortisol response to separation from their surrogate.